Madness
by Saun
Summary: Letting off steam with H&M silliness


The vast desert lay cooling under a blanket of stars. All around wildlife foraged and burrowed, making their way through the barren and unforgiving land. Up above a shooting star streaked across the sky, dipping lower and lower until it impacted the sandy floor. Its heat instantly transforming the sand into glass. The chunk of intergalactic debris was quiet for a moment. A tiny mouse moved around watching the steaming chunk of matter curiously. With a sudden loud hiss, a green vapor filled the air and began to take shape. The daimon's eyes glowed orange as it began to slink across the desert floor. It was so tired from its journey. It needed to feed. None of these primitive biological lifeforms would benefit it. It needed celestial energy to strengthen for the inevitable takeover when it would rid this beautiful blue gem of the flesh and blood vermin that infested its surface. The energy being could feel the presence of prey nearby, it was the soft thrumming of a powerful being. The creature was aware that it needed to discguise itself. Siting the small terrified rodent watching nervously from nearby, the being dove for it, but the mouse turned tail and ran, disappearing neatly into its hole. The daimon was unruffled, it would find another host. Suddenly it sighted the perfect temporary shell for its amorphous form. Slowly the green mist enveloped the object and within seconds they were one. 

There was little left to the imagination as Tenoh Haruka stretched her lean body out beneath the thin hotel sheet. It was hot here in Brazil and the blonde had forgone her usual pajamas in favor of sleeping comfortably in her own skin. A shrill beeping roused the blonde who tagged the snooze button with lazy grace. She snuggled back under the covers content to catch just a few more moments of sleep when the phone rang.  
One teal eye opened. With a sigh she snagged the receiver. "Tenoh." Her already husky voice a few octaves lower in the early morning.  
"You are up already, of course?" Haruka flipped onto her back the corner of her mouth quirking. "Of course." "Your car is almost ready. I don't want to have to wait long for you"  
"I'll be there in a minute." The blonde promised as she sat up stretching. "Good I was afraid I would have to come to your room myself and drag you from the bed." At that moment the snooze time ran out and the alarm began to shriek again. Haruka fumbled for it and rolled half off the bed. She almost lost her balance when her leg got tangled in the sheet, but with a furious yank she caught herself and her foot thudded onto the carpeted floor.  
"Shimatta," she snarled as she hit the wrong button. She vainly looked for the switch on the back of the little brown box. Finally locating it, she abruptly silenced the alarm.  
There was a long suffering sigh over the receiver. "Good morning, Haruka-chan." Haruka's cheeks were a warm pink as she answered Yamura. "Good morning, sensei."

Twenty minutes later, Haruka was freshly showered and suited up for her day of qualifying. Looking every bit the part of the controlled champion, she made her way to the team motorhome for breakfast and team meetings. It would still be a while before the cars were ready to go out - despite Yamura's teasing. Nick slouched in later that morning. He immediately picked up a report on tire wear and began fanning himself with it. "It's so blasted hot," he moaned.  
Haruka was checking over data on the computer monitor and merely flicked a quick glance her teammate's way. The clearing of a gravelly throat brought their attention to the bushy browed man in the center of the room.  
"Time for strategy." The Munich native smiled slightly as he moved to the conference table. Haruka joined him, her attention focused on the details she would need for the race. Nick merely plopped down and reached for the pitcher of water. "Tenoh needs to clear at least seven points to get a good lead built up before we go into the next race. That means no less than second, but I'd like to see you take first"  
Nick nodded as he gulped down his second glass off water.  
Wagner sighed. "And you." He regarded Miller "Let's do try today for a one-two finish, Mr. Miller"  
Nick gave him a thumbs up. "You got it, man"  
Yamura jerked the door open with characteristic energy. "Ah you are meeting with them already. Good, good." He walked behing Nick and grabbed his shoulders. "And how are we doing today. Ready to go?" He looked to Haruka, who smirked slightly and nodded. "It's going to be hot today and our tires shall rise to the occasion!"

Lucita carried out her wash and began to hang up her sheets to dry in the hot wind that was stirring today. It was a large cactus - that wasn't too unusual. The problem was that it hadn't been there this morning. The cactus took a few steps forward. It had legs!  
She rapidly crossed herself and started to back away, but before she could run the cactus was upon her!  
She screamed...and screamed, but no help came.

It was getting closer to time and Haruka checked her watch. Of the three dials on the face one was set to Tokyo time - where she lived, one to the current time for where she worked and the third - always set for where her heart was.  
Her fingers quickly dialed the familiar cell phone number.  
"Moshi moshi," a gentle voice answered. "Hey." Haruka felt the corners of her mouth turn up just from hearing her lover's voice.  
"I was just thinking about you"  
"Really"  
"Hai, they were serving soft cream on the dessert bar," came Michiru's teasing reply.  
"I thought I was too heavy." "That's only when you're on top"  
"Eeeh." Haruka was a bit at a loss for words. Her mind could think of several heated rejoinders, but she knew better than utter them with a bunch of horny mechanics milling about - so she opted to change the subject.  
"How was the concert"  
"We had a good review in the London Times," Michiru revealed. The blonde could hear the smile in her voice, but just as quickly her tone became serious. "Haruka is everything all right"  
"Hai. Why wouldn't it be"  
"I don't know. I've just had a strange feeling"  
"The sea is restless"  
There was a sigh. "No, I think the sea might just be tired"  
Haruka heard a soft thrumming. It was a familiar sound she couldn't quite place.  
"Where are you"  
There was the hint of a smile in Michiru's voice. "Mmm...somewhere. Ganbatte Haruka." Someone signaled to the blonde that it was time to do a few practice laps. "Ja," the racer answered distractedly. "Ja ne."

It seemed like in almost no time at all the cars were rolling off the start lane and heading into the race. By lap sixty-eight, Haruka could taste the sweetness of victory. She was only three laps away from putting enough points on her score to make it difficult if not impossible for anyone to catch up to her lead.  
It was at that moment that the giant cactus daimon burst onto the track. It roared with rage and hunger. The person holding the delicious planet energy was right here, coming right to it. A vicious smile formed on its green mouth as it readied its attack. Haruka's eyes flicked to the movement in front of her. At first she thought it was just an overenthusiastic fan in a cactus suit, but a sudden cold feeling of forboding convinced her otherwise. A daimon? Here? If this was what Michiru had felt was it part of a larger invasion? She didn't have time to worry about any of that - she had a race to win.  
"Haruka-chan just go around it. I dont think it can catch you," Yamura advised.  
"Hai." Haruka answered reflexively - even though her mind was far away. Her voice softened to Pluto Dead scream octave. "Uranus...Planet..Power. MAKEUP!" The last part was ground out through clenched teeth. The blonde shifted uncomfortably as her fuku replaced her uniform. The short skirt did nothing to protect her bare legs from the heat being generated by her car. To her surprise her helmet stayed in place, but she felt her tiara sprout under the tightfitting head gear and press sharply into her forehead. Seven points..seven points..seven points. The words throbbed in time with the pain. "Are you all right?" The worried voice crackled in her ear. Uranus didn't answer.  
"World... "She whispered focusing all her energy into the steering wheel and willing it into the carbon fiber hull. "Shaking." She growled and her shiny red car glowed yellow as it plowed into the daimon at 200 mph. The creature shreiked then suddenly chunks of cacti flew all over the track. The crowd that was already on its feet gave up a collective gasp. The shiny red car continued on its path to victory leaving a puddle of green goo in its wake. The blonde let her transformation wear off as quickly as it had appeared. The safety car was out and for that the racer was truly glad and took the opportunity of having to go slow to try to get the green daimon guts off her tires.  
On the other side of the track the wounded daimon lay half splattered on the side of the road. Its host shell was almost completely destroyed, but its evil essence wasn't quite done in yet. It was weak though and all this time without food hadn't done it any favors. With an angry hiss it lurched to its feet, staggering toward its new victim. "Deep Submerge"  
A wall of water swept the weakend entity off its feet and pinned it against the pit wall where it finally exploded into nothingness. That was when that the officials called the race.  
"Haruka are you all right? For a moment we lost all of the video and camera data from you car," Yamura's voice sounded low and concerned.  
"It was right before you hit the green monster," Wagner supplied.  
Haruka was still trying to slow her heartbeat. The transformation and attack had given her a surge of adrenaline. She answered slowly, "Did I win"  
"Did you...? Hai you won, baka!" Yamura scolded.

The blonde stepped out of her car to cheers. Garvey was front and center. The man sought out attention like a fat little moth to a flame. He was trying to get through the crush of paparazzi to get a better look at the beautiful superheroine who had graced this race with her presence. Haruka found Yamura and herself engulfed by the press and suddenly at Neptune's side.  
"S-sailor Neptune. It's been a long time since we've seen you outside of Japan," a reporter gasped out. Neptune smiled sweetly and posed for a few pictures. Yamura's eyes were as big as saucers behing his wire rimmed glasses. 'A Sailor Senshi in the flesh'  
"Haruka-kun aren't you going to thank Sailor Neptune for saving you during the race?" he demanded. Haruka blinked then a flirtatious smile appeared on her lips. "How can I ever thank you, Sailor Neptune?" she whispered in a low voice, reaching for the gloved hand.  
"I can think of a start," the beguiling sea nymph answered with a smile and planted a sweet and tender kiss on the beautiful boi racer's full lips. Cameras started clicking.  
After the interviews in which Haruka was asked several times if she would like to make a statement on the kissing incident, the blonde made her way back to the paddock where she was congratulated on her win by several men who had that extra sparkle in their eye. She knew the race wasn't the only thing for which they were congratulating her.  
Nick appeared looking slightly stunned. The other racer suddenly paused in his congratulations and stared wide eyed at something over Haruka's shoulder.  
"I would not be you for all the world," Nick said before beating a hasty retreat.  
Haruka glanced back to see Michiru coming up behind her. They embraced warmly. "I didn't know you were coming"  
"I thought I'd surprise you," the violinist whispered in her lover's ear.  
"What's with him?" The blonde's attention was on Nick who was standing far away.  
"Maybe he thinks you should be in trouble for kissing another woman"  
"Oh." Haruka blinked then her face morhed into a wolfish grin. "Were you jealous"  
The violinist cocked her head and looked thoughtfully at her girlfriend. "Mm maybe just a little bit"  
Haruka and Michiru both turned and looked pointedly at Nick. The racer took the hint and scurried away, believing that his teammate was about to get in big trouble for kissing Supergirl - or whatever her name was.

A couple of days later Haruka and Michiru sat on the couch snuggled close and happy to be together. Setsuna walked through. "My, don't you two look pleased with yourselves," she teased.  
Michiru cuddled closer to her mate. Haruka indulgently cuddled her closer. "It was a good trip," the blonde admitted. "Mmm..." the violinist agreed. They were interrupted by the phone. Michiru picked up the cordless unit. "Moshi moshi"  
Setsuna was watching the channels change as Haruka lazily flipped through them.  
"Haruka"  
"Mm, nani"  
"It's your publicity manager." Michiru tossed the phone to her lover.  
Haruka took the receiver. "Tenoh." "Hello Tenoh-san this is Amonroe with your publicity office"  
"Hai," Haruka said her mind pulling up the appropriate face to go along with the name.  
"Well, sir, "The Weekly World Report" has published some interesting pictures of you this week. I've already spoken with them, but they're standing behind the report"  
"What are they saying." Haruka asked, mystified. She had already seen many articles with shots of her kissing Sailor Neptune. Already several gossip rags were speculating just how long the beautiful classic violinist would put up with the handsome racer's playboy ways.  
"Can we meet somewhere. I'd rather show you than try to explain"  
"Sure," Haruka agreed, slowly looking from Michiru to Setsuna. She thumbed the end call button. "What's wrong?" Michiru demanded.  
"I don't know yet," the blonde replied.  
Several minutes later, the three women were at a local cafe waiting on the agent. Setsuna sipped her tea and Michiru stirred the ice in her drink nervously. Haruka relaxed against the seat and enjoyed her coffee. Whatever the news article said...really - how bad could it be?  
A dark haired young press agent bustled in.  
"Please forgive me for being late. I wanted to be sure I wasn't followed"  
Haruka nodded. She was impatient to see what had brought about this meeting in the first place. "Is this about the kiss with Neptune?" The blonde demanded impatiently.  
"We're ready to release a statement about that." Michiru supplied.  
The press agent immediately produced a supermarket tabloid. There blazoned on the cover was: "World Champion Haruka Tenoh is really a Super Heroine"  
The blonde choked. She immediately started to cough and Michiru leaned over. "Haruka? Haruka?" she called rubbing soothing circles on her distressed lover's back.  
She too was stunned at the photo on the front that very clearly showed inside the cockpit of Haruka's car and the sailor fuku on the person inside it. "He was taking pictures at the race." Amonroe revealed. "He says it was a clear shot"  
Haruka and Michiru were silent and wide eyed, both trying to think of a plausible explanation.  
It was Setsuna who spoke. She picked up the paper and made a big deal out of examining it. She finally sat back with a bark of laughter. "Give me a break"  
"What?" the agent asked.  
Haruka and Michiru's eyes shot to their housemate as if they too very much wanted to know what the older senshi was thinking.  
"Well, it's obviously been manipulated on a computer. Maybe Photoshop. Maybe something else"  
"Are you sure?" Amonroe asked hopefully. The company had had no idea on how to approach this strange wave of PR. For now the more reputable publications were holding off and waiting for a statement from Haruka himself, but if they didn't act soon... "He said he has the negatives"  
The tan woman tossed her long green hair dismissively. "I work with these programs all the time. I'd be willing to write an article on how many levels I can tell this is a faked picture. And besides that, honestly... She gestured to the wide-eyed and very-masculine-today looking Haruka. "Can you imagine that in a skirt"  
Across the table a blonde eyebrow twitched.

The End

I have no explanations...only illustrations! I was taking a break from the two complicated fics I am writing to just be silly. I decided to illustrate it myself and the results are in my livejournal. If you dare They'll be on the site soon too :-D I dedicate this to HL who gave me the weird idea or Uranus running over a daimon in the first place.  
As always - to my editor. She so rocks!  
Also to my Immouto and Ichigo for putting up for my perfectionist-artist outbursts when I want to give up on my fics. I'll be good, I promise! 


End file.
